Atlanta (WOD)
Atlanta, once called Terminus, is the capital of and the most populous city in the U.S. state of Georgia. Overview Vampire: The Masquerade Atlanta was first settled by a Ventrue fugitive from the Old World. Patrick O'Shaunessy had to flee a Blood Hunt in London and hid in the farmlands of the colonies. Soon, Atlanta became a part of the alliance of the Southern Lords, several old and powerful Kindred that lived largely independently from the Camarilla on their plantations. A Malkavian named Bedelia was named Prince, under the condition that she would not sire childer. Tensions between the Camarilla and the Southern Lords soured their relation and when the American Civil War began, the Camarilla and its archons followed the northern army to bring the Lords to heel. Atlanta became a haven for two fleeing members of the Lords, the Tremere Ignatius and the Toreador Taylor. In secret, both wanted to usurp Bedelia and rule the domain themselves. As several Sabbat packs invaded the city, Bedelia chose to Embrace the young Confederate James Benison Hodge as her heir apparent. The two lords were not pleased and retaliated by luring the northern army into the city. Justicar Baylor put any Sabbat to the torch and staked Taylor. The Justicar made a deal with Bedelia; she would retain her praxis if she helped him discover Ignatius. When General Sherman burned Atlanta down, Hodge distinguished himself by protecting the Justicar from a Sabbat attack. For this act, Hodge was appointed Prince, and Baylor departed, leaving one of his archons, Eleanor Johnson, to watch over the city. While both often clashed, the pair grew fond of each other and eventually announced their intention to marry. Baylor gave his blessing, but removed Eleanor from the office of Archon. The pair ruled together over a growing Kindred community through the rest of the 20th century. Most Camarilla Clans had a presence in the city. The Tremere had a chantry under Regent Hannah at the Ponce de Leon Avenue that was often used as a place for unruly apprentices to be disciplined. The Giovanni arrived in 1977 along with one of their corporations, Ardus Enterprise, which brought jobs and better infrastructure. Bedelia was still active most of the time, acting as an advisor to her childe and leading the cities Harpies. Under Prince Hodge, the vampires of Atlanta had to act as a "big, happy family", meeting once a week for prayer and companionship in his residence. While most vampires grinned and beared it, rivalries ran hot among them. The Final Nights were not gentle on Atlanta. At first, the domain was one of the first to become infected by the Blood Curse, which claimed the life of several of its undead inhabitants. , p. 183 In June 1999, vampires of the Sabbat attacked the Camarilla Elysium (located at the High Museum of Art), and destroyed most of its elders, including the visiting Brujah archon Julius and the Ventrue primogen Eleanor, while her husband went missing after the struggle. , p. 412 According to some rumors, the Eye of Hazimel resurfaced briefly in the city in the hands of a Setite, before vanishing again. Modern Atlanta was a Sabbat diocese under the Lasombra bishop Julius Sutphen. The new bishop, who already replaced the first candidate since the city was conquered, was more feared for his viciousness than his power, backed up by his loyal pack of enforcers, the Lawdogs. The Sabbat struggled to overtake the infrastructure of the city, and clashed with the Giovanni that have remained in the city. As the Sabbat prepared for the Gehenna Crusade, Atlanta was raised into an archbishopric under Antonio Delgado, who supports Polonia. The vampiric population had grown to such heights that the Masquerade is severely strained. With the sweeping success of the Second Inquisition's Operation under FIRSTLIGHT, the Sabbat's control of Atlanta was eliminated, as it was in all North American cities under its control.https://twitter.com/vampiresnvino/status/1216078084379533313 Werewolf: The Apocalypse Despite the vampires efforts to keep the city free of Lupines, Atlanta serves as a meeting point for Glass Walkers, Bone Gnawers and other tribes that have taken on living in the American South. Pentex has a major field office within the city. Mage: The Ascension Atlanta is home to one of the many fronts of the New World Order, a private military company named Cobalt Security. The Syndicate has some presence here, among with their more shady deals with Pentex via SPD. Wraith: The Oblivion The Shadowlands of Atlanta are shrouded in perpetual fire. Barrow-Flames spill from the Tempest near forgotten indian gravemounds as the spectres of long dead tribes want vengeance, while the fires of Sherman's assault during the city in 1864 never really went away. Spectres that emerge near the Necropolis have been observed to have a special affinity to fire and during the Great Maelstroms, the Tempest spew spectral flames across the Shadowlands that rained down upon any unprotected wraith and fanned existing flames into howling infernos. In this environment, Haunts are essentiell for survival. The Hierarchy established itself at first, building most of the infrastructure of the Necropolis. During the American Civil War, a Nihil opened under the central Citadel that has been guarded and used for punitive expeditions against Oblivion. The wraiths of Atlanta profit immensly from the memoriam and Pathos generated by the remembrance of the Confederacy and its soldiers and work to maintain this reverent atmosphere. Haunts and similar hideouts are spread all across the city, with the Hierarchy having catalogized most of them. One of the stops of the Midnight Express is within the Necropolis. The Necropolis is ruled by a council of Anacreons from all seven Legions, who are overseen by a Governor, James Johnson. The structure orientates itself on old feudalistic notions of government, guaranteeing its subjects protection against the fires in exchange for obedience. Not all agree with that, and as a result, Renegade and Heretic circles are also widespread. One of the most prominent are the Sons of the Imperial Dragon, who loudly demand enslavement of all non-white wraiths, who are opposed by the Shattered Chain, a group of former slave liberators. Ambassadors from the Dark Kingdom of Ivory and the Yellow Springs have been present since the transatlantic slave trade, having been granted a charter by Charon to reap their dead. Changeling: The Dreaming Atlanta is part of the Kingdom of Willows in Concordia, of the duchy known as Willow's Heart. It is known as one of the most progressive and industrialized places in all of Concordia. , p. 50 King Meilge holds court in the city in one of its skyscrapers, while Baroness Sabrina is responsible for running Changeling-related affairs from her own freehold in Downtown. , p. 51 Kithain of all kiths live in Atlanta, drawing on many natural sources of Glamour. , p. 50 Kindred of the East Hunter: The Reckoning The Imbued of Atlanta consist of several individuals that are roughly organized by Ibrahim Nasir, who has taken it up to coordinate their hunting efforts. Using the Muslim Federation as a cover, they strike against hidden monsters that they identify with the aid of an allied Hermit. , p. 103 Mummy: The Resurrection Demon: The Fallen Atlanta acts as the primary stronghold of the Cryptics in the United States. , p. 114 References * Category:Cities (WOD)